Saved by Lightning
by EreriShipper789
Summary: The classic Lucy gets called weak the leaves the guild and gets depressed. Who will come and save her? Sorry I suck at summaries Rated M for later lemons LaLu (LaxusxLucy) Editor: AliceMarrieCarroll
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy's POV*

6 months...that's how long it's been since Lisanna came back from "the dead". 6 months since everyone started ignoring me. Well, almost everyone. Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus (and his team Freed, Evergreen, and Bixslow), Master, and the exceeds still talk to me.

I slowly open the doors to the guild and I'm greeted by silence (again). I walk over to the bar where Mira gives me a vanilla milkshake and a sad smile.

"Thanks Mira" I tell her.

"You're welcome" she says, then goes off to take the others orders. As I sit down at my favorite spot at the bar, I slowly sip the creamy drink and think about my next solo mission. I've gotten strong these past few months by doing missions on my own. I can now summon 3 gold keys at once. Capricorn and Leo have also been teaching me hand to hand combat. I hear multiple foot steps walk up behind me so I turn around and greeted by Team Natsu themselves.

'This should be interesting' I think.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say.

"Shut up" is Natsu's reply. I'm shocked but I know what's coming.

"We can't keep rescuing you when we go on missions" he continued. I see Erza and Gray nod behind him. By now everyone in the guild is watching but I don't care.

"All you ever do is get in our way and hide behind your weak spirits and-" he was cut off by me slapping him hard across his face.

"Make fun of me, fine. Call me weak, okay. But don't you ever and I mean EVER talk bad about my spirits in front of me! And another thing! I stopped being part of Team Natsu six months ago when you guys started ignoring me! I've been going on solo missions for months because my so called "family" has abandoned me!" I couldn't help my voice rising into anger during that, and by the end I was screaming at them and I didn't feel bad about it at all. Everyone in the guild was staring at me in shock and Natsu was-for once-speechless. Erza was the first to recover from my outburst.

"Wow so the bitch finally has a voice huh? Well news flash you were always just a replacement for Lisanna and now that she's back we don't need a little bitch like you in our guild." Everyone in the guild-excepts the ones that still talked to me-were nodding along to what she said.

"Fine. You don't want me here? Then I'll leave." I walk up the stairs to Master's office with my head held high. When I got to the door I slowly walked in.

"What is it child?" he asks.

"I wish to leave fairy tail" I tell him.

"Alright I'll do it but may I ask why?" he says.

"These people are no longer my family and I wish to leave." He nods slowly and removes my guild mark from my hand.

"Good bye Makarov." I walk out of his office and down the stairs with my head still held high. I haven't cried and I'm not about to now. I walk across the guild hall aware of all the eyes on me as I go. I open the door but before I walk out I turn towards everyone with a menacing look in my eyes and say

"I wish you all to know that from this day forth all of you who have ignored me are now my enemies." With that I left the guild for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

*Laxus's POV*

It started out as a normal day. I woke up, showered, ate and then waited for my team to arrive so we could go to the guild. I've been enraged at the way most of the guild has been treating blondie. It's just not normal for Fairy Tail to mistreat one of their own. I sat on the couch, awaiting my teams arrival and thinking about the past 6 months. Lucy and I had grown very close recently and I think I've grown feelings for the busty blond. But until I'm sure, I won't say anything. I hear a knock on my door, successfully cutting off my thoughts. I stand and walk over to the door thinking it's my team. I open it and was honestly surprised when I saw Lucy standing there with puffy eyes. I stare at her for a second before she wraps her arms around me tightly.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" I ask her softly. She looks up at me and my heart breaks seeing the pain, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes. More tears fall and I bring her inside and have her sit on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I ask again.

"N-Natsu...*sniffle*...and G-Gray...and Erza...*sniffles*...they came up to me today...and-and they called me..." she sniveled. I watch as tears fall steadily down her face and quickly pull her into a hug. I slowly rock her, quickly figuring out what they must of said to of made her so sad.

"Sh...it's ok. I'm here. It's gonna be ok" I whisper to her as I slowly continue rocking her. She nods but her tears don't cease. After a few minutes of me rocking her and whispering words of comfort into her ear, her cries finally died down. I look at her only to find her asleep. I smile and lay her down on the couch and wipe away her excess tears. I cover her up with a blanket and sigh. I never once noticed her missing guild mark. I look up and see my team standing in the doorway of the living room watching us silently.

"What's wrong with cosplayer?" Bixslow asks and he looks at the sleeping blonde.

"I think Team Natsu finally officially kicked her off the team or something like that" I tell him "I'm not entirely true she just told me it involved Natsu, Gray, and Erza so I'm just kinda jumping to conclusions" I continue. Evergreen walks over and kneels beside her sighing.

"Why her? Why does bad things always happen to such a nice girl." She asked sadly.

"I don't know Ever..." I tell her. Freed stares at her with a strange look.

"What is it Freed?" I ask.

"Something's wrong..." He walks over to her and grabs her hands he stares at the bare backs of them. Then I noticed there was no pink guild mark on the back of her right hand. Everyone stares at her in shock.

"Sh-she left the guild..." Evergreen whispers.

"Why would she do that?" Bixslow asks.

"I don't know. Let's just wait until she wakes up and then we'll let her relax. We can try asking her over dinner." I tell them. They all nod and sit down on the other chairs in the living room. I look at them and see that they're really mad and want to know. I sigh.

"If you guys really want to know, you can go the guild and ask Mira or someone that didn't ignore her." I tell them. They all leap up and quickly say their goodbyes as they rush out the door, eager for answers. I look down at Lucy and smile, seeing her beautiful sleeping face. Thinking that the couch couldn't be comfortable, I gently pick her up and bring her up into my room and lay her on the bed. She immediately curls up on the bed, still fast asleep. I lean down and kiss her forehead before I head back downstairs and sprawl out on the couch. 'Today is going to be an eventful day, that's for sure' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

*Gajeel's POV*

I was honestly surprised when Bunny Girl slapped Flame Brain. I mean, I knew she had gotten a hell of a lot stronger, but I would've never thought she'd slap the guy. But hey, the world is full of surprises. I watched as she stormed up to Master's office and then as she walked out of the guild, giving us her last words. I sighed as I looked around, glaring at everyone that had ignored her. Levy-I call her Shrimp-elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"Stop staring. I know they deserve it, but it's still rude," She lectures. I just grunt and look around the guild. They've just gone back to partying like nothing happened. As I'm looking around I notice Lisanna. I don't know the girl that much but once she returned everyone started acting weird. I stared at her for a moment, noticing the smirk on her face. My attention was drawn away from her by the guild doors slamming open and we all look over to see Laxus's team-minus Laxus- looking extremely pissed off.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Evergreen yells.

"Yeah, what did you say the cosplayer to make her quit the guild!" Bixslow yells. Natsu stands up and answers.

"We did what we should of a long time ago. We kicked her out! A weakling like her isn't needed in our guild," he smirks as everyone nods in agreement. Freed carefully draws his sword from his sheath. His right eye goes black and the pupil glows a dark purple.

"Dark Écriture: pain" he swings his sword and the word pain written in an ancient language goes into Natsu's exposed chest. He falls down, screaming in complete and utter agony. I watched as Lisanna ran over to Natsu and tried to help him. I chuckle as I watched the scene unfold. Natsu screaming in pain, Lisanna trying to get Freed to stop the spell, and the Thunder God Tribe just standing there smirking, Freed more than the others. The spell lasted about 10 minutes before Freed finally stopped it. I watch as Natsu slowly stood and sat at the nearest table, Lisanna right by his side. Bixslow laughs at the pathetic look on Natsu's face and sticks his tongue out.

"You definitely deserved it," He says. Evergreen nods.

"In fact, if I was Freed, I would have put the spell on every single one of you" She adds. I finally speak up, asking the question I know a few people are wondering.

"Where's Bunny Girl right now?" I ask

"She's at Laxus's house right now, sleeping after crying her eyes out," Evergreen tells me. I nod along with a few others, glad to hear she's in safe hands.


	4. Chapter 4

*Lucy's POV*

I open my eyes to a plain white ceiling and the harsh light from the afternoon sun. I groan softly and roll on to my side, closing my eyes again. I curl up under the fluffy comforter. Still in a sleepy haze, I think I'm in my own bed and burry my face into the pillows and take a deep breath, expecting the familiar scent of strawberries. I was honestly surprised when instead of strawberries, I got something else. The scent reminded me of the way the air smells during a storm. I don't know why, but the smell was oddly comforting. I couldn't place where I had smelled it before. Finally deciding to figure out where I was, I open my eyes again and look around. As I had previously thought, I was not in my room but in a room that I had only just gotten used to seeing over the past few months. I was in Laxus's room.

"Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?" I mumble as I continue to look around.

"You did, but I carried you to my bed because I thought you might like sleeping here more than the couch." I jump at look over at the door to see Laxus leaning against the doorframe. He chuckles and walks over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. I can see the concern in his eyes. I can also see the anger.

"I've been better..." I tell him. It's sort of the truth. I have felt better, but I don't want to admit to Laxus how much it hurts to have my family abandon me.

"Lucy," I look up at him and am quickly pulled into a tight hug. "You don't have to keep your feelings from me. If you're sad, tell me. If you're angry, tell me. Don't keep it locked up," he continued. I nod and hug him back tightly as a few silent tear fall down my face. He gently wiped my them away and cupped my cheek, tilting my head so I was looking straight into his eyes. I nervously licked my lips. I've had a crush on him for a long time, before I even really started talking to him. I mean, who wouldn't with his muscles, and his voice, and oh sweet Mavis, that scar.

'No, bad Lucy. Not now,' I think as I focus back on the man in front of me. In the time I took to think, he had gotten closer. Our faces were only about two inches apart. I look at his eyes, then his lips, then back to his eyes. He leans in closer and closer until...

"HEY LAXUS, WE'RE BACK!" We quickly jump apart. I was blushing darkly and Laxus got an annoyed look on his face. Not two seconds later, his team walks in, looking extremely pissed. Bixslow looks at us, rolls his tongue out, and laughs.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" I blush more and shake my head. Laxus glares at his team.

"What did you find out?" He asks them.

"The idiot Natsu did kick her out and everyone was just ok with it," Evergreen growls out. Freed nods.

"He really made me mad so I put my Dark Écriture of pain on him for about ten minutes before I finally decided to stop it," Freed said smirking slightly. Laxus nods his approval.

"His screams were pure joy to my ears," Bixslow grins while Evergreen nods. I look over at them.

"You didn't have to do that Freed..." I mumble. Freed stares at me.

"Of course I did. No one does something like that to one of my friends and gets away with it," He says. I just barely hear him mumble "you're lucky I didn't keep the spell on for longer than what I did..." Laxus nods.

"He's right Blondie. If it were me, he would still be under the spell." I stare at him and then look back at his team as more tears well up in my eyes.

"You guys..." I smile wide as tears fall. They all quickly run over and pull me into a big hug.

"Don't worry Cosplayer, we'll take care of you. Especially Laxus," He winks at me and I blush darkly again.

"Bixslow!"


	5. Author's note SORRY!

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating school has been really crazy and I'm not completely sure where I'm going in the story. So I would love to hear from you guys on what you want to happen. Thanks and again I'm so sorry about not updating!


End file.
